


My Body is An Arrow

by HawkyBarton



Series: OTP and Fanfic Brigade (Prompts galore) [58]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Kid!Phil, M/M, Parent!Avengers, Teen!Clint, Teen!Phil, kid!Clint, pretty much all fluffy, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 17:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4755275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkyBarton/pseuds/HawkyBarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint Barton: Teen Avenger</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Body is An Arrow

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked: Prompt: the team treat Clint like a kid and he pretends he doesn't like it but after growing up like he did he loves the attention and affection

**_< \- - - - - - My body is an arrow - - - - - -  <<_ **

**_< \- - - - - - Well-worn through time, but ever ready - - - - - -  <<_ **

**_< \- - - - - - Many people try to use me, abuse me, and break me - - - - - -  <<     
_ **

**_ < \- - - - - - Used with care, I am deadly - - - - - - <<_ **

**_< \- - - - - - Abused, I am only an object, of no use to anyone - - - - - -  <<_ **

**_< \- - - - - - Eventually, like all arrows. I must break - - - - - -  <<_ **

**_< \- - - - - - But until that time comes - - - - - -  <<_ **

**_< \- - - - - - I still strike true - - - - - -  <<_ **

**_~Me ((because this poem I wrote last year kinda oddly fits this))_ **

 

 

There were several setbacks to being the youngest Avenger on the team. 

They refused to give you any alcohol until you were legal (Tony only refused because it amused him). They treated you with more care when the practiced or when on a mission. They glared at your boyfriend when he came around (poor Phil will never get over his idol giving him ‘the lecture’).  When the team went out, they forced you to stay home (actually that was a plus because Phil always came over). 

Now what should have been the biggest setback for an 18 year old boy surrounded by adults was being babied and treated like a kid. However, Clint Barton absolutely _loved it._

Throughout his childhood, and through  his teens, Clint’s life had been a barrel of shit. He had to deal with things himself and like an adult since he was 6 years old, never having the chance to have a normal childhood.

But now? Now he’s positively babied. 

_“Don’t forget to take  a shower Clint”_

_“Are you hungry Clint? I  can make us some food”_

_“Careful Clint, you could be hurt”_

_“Hey buddy! Wanna watch a movie?”_

_“Are you sure you have enough  money for the movies tonight? I can give you some  more.. “_

_“Have you done your homework yet? You know there’s no avengering until you finish your homework”_

_“You have a boyfriend? We wanna meet him, make sure he’s good enough for you”_

_“Be careful Clint!!!”_

_“You’re grounded for forever because you jumped off a building”_

It was maddening, but it was perfect. 

Oh sure, Clint pretended like he hated the attention. Sighs, and huffs, and groans were the answers to the Avengers questions - but on the inside Clint was raking in the attention. 

 

~

Clint and Phil were cuddling on the couch while the Avengers were on a mission that was little too mature for Clint, a movie playing in the background. 

Phil had just turned to press his lips to Clint’s neck when the two were separated by long metal arms. 

“Hello youngins! Long time, no see Phillip. I see you and Legolas are having relations on my couch. _No touching on my couch”_

Phil’s eyes went wide as his head began to wobble like a bobble head. Clint just rolled his eyes, “Uh Tony! Come onnnnnn“   

_Seriously, come on. Be the dad I never  had ._

“Sorry, no way. There will be no touching or sexual overtones on my couch or anywhere in this household” 

Clint hummed, “Can there be touching and sexual overtones at Phil’s apartment?”

Phil shot Clint a glance that screamed ‘are you crazy Iron Man is gonna kill me’

“ _Definitely_ no touching or sexual overtones at Phil’s apartment” Came a voice from next to the elevator. 

“Oh come on Steve, surely our Little Bird could have _some_ fun” Natasha said with a smirk .

 “Not until he’s older!!” Tony squeaked.

“But you first had sex when you were 15!” 

Tony flapped his arms, “Shut up Clint this isn’t about me”

Clint rolled his eyes, “Whatever”

“Steve! Our young boy is sassing me!”

“Everyone sasses you Tony, I thought you would be used to it by now” Bruce said as he headed for the kitchen. “And hello boys, how does curry sound for dinner?”

“Great Dr. Banner” Phil said with an adorable blush on his cheeks.

“I get no love in this house!” Tony squawked before sitting down _between_ Phil and Clint. 

_I love you Tony, I swear I do. Just like I love everyone else in this goddamn tower._

 

~

_5 years later_

“I can’t believe Phil proposed” Tony mumbled over his morning coffee pot.

Clint just chuckled, “Well he did, and we’re not gonna have a big wedding, just warning you now”

Tony gasped, “A small wedding! Preposterous!” 

“Stark, let Barton have the wedding he desires” Thor said over a bowl of cereal.

Clint smiled,“Yeah Tony”

“Brat”

Clint shook his head, “Everything’s going great except I’ve hit one little snag”

Natasha’s head popped up, “What?”

“Well.... Phil and I flipped a coin, and I won, so I’m gonna be the... for all intents and purposes ‘bride’ for the ceremony...”

Natasha raised an eyebrow, “What’s the big deal?”

“Well the bride gets walked down the aisle by her father”

Steve eyes looked over at him, sadness tinging them. “Oh god Clint, I know you don’t have a father to walk down the aisle. I’m sure doing it by yourself-”

Clint held up a hand, “Steve shh... I ‘m just trying to figure out the logistics of having all of you walk me down the aisle”

Steve blinked, “Wait what?”

Clint smiled, “Well you’re all my parents. You all should walk me down the aisle-Tony are you crying?’

“No! I’m just..... It’s early shut up!”

Clint grinned and three seconds later was tackled to the ground by several Avengers who were more than glad to be his parents.

**Author's Note:**

> (( You can prompt me if you wish for other fics, or for any ideas you may have about this fic at [ Hellogoodbye](http://hellogoodbye741.tumblr.com/ask) ))


End file.
